Over The Line
by ViceCity86
Summary: It shouldn't have had to come to this but it has. When an assassin goes back in time to kill her friend out of a misguided attempt to fix a rift in her timeline, she finds out that not only is she after the wrong target, she finds out she's in the wrong past. (Assassin AU)
1. Chapter 1: Not The Friend You Know

**A/N: Being co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine.**

Gunfire being exchanged, pedestrians screaming and people hiding in their houses, dialing 911… usual kind of chaos in Los Santos… only Carly wasn't sure how the raven haired assassin knew her, let alone why the assassin was trying to kill her.

The tiny 16 year old was crouched behind a rusted Cheval Picador in South Los Santos, her AP pistol clutched tightly in her hands.

"I don't want to do this… but this is the only way, Carly Jade!" The assassin shouted, taking cover behind an Albany Emperor as she continued shooting at Carly, the mid October rain pouring down on both of them as Carly pulled the hood of her rain coat back over her head.

A Lost MC van screeched to a stop a few feet from Carly, the side door flying open and Carly jumping in before Johnny slammed it shut.

"Floor it, Terry!" Johnny shouts, pulling Carly close to him as Terry sped off. The trio left South LS and the city behind as Terry reached the Senora Freeway, Carly switching the safety back on her AP pistol and trying to stop herself from shaking.

Aside from a scrape on her right knee from when she tripped and fell on some glass while trying to ditch the assassin in the construction site, Carly was mostly unharmed.

Carly hissed in pain a bit when Johnny took the tweezers and removed about 5 small shards of glass from Carly's knee, applying peroxide soaked gauze before throwing it away and bandaging Carly's knee up after Terry slowed the van down somewhat.

"Fuck… I think we lost her. You okay, Carly?" Terry says.

"Yeah… just want to know why she was trying to kill me." Carly says, Johnny lightly rubbing Carly's shoulders to comfort her. The three ended up back at the Lost MC campground where Carly had been staying lately… despite attempts at family therapy, the De Santa family were fighting more than ever and Amanda had not made any attempts at changing how she behaved towards Carly.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Ivory had survived the warehouse explosion 2 months earlier and was back and hell bent on revenge.

Carly had gotten cleaned off and changed into and changed into a pair of underwear and an old flannel shirt that Johnny kept with him, the hem of the shirt reaching above Carly's knees because of her tiny height. Carly finished towel drying her light brown tousled hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

"I think you better sit back down, rest that knee." Johnny says, locking his arm around Carly's back and picking her up off the ground, putting her on the couch.

"It's just a scrape, I'm okay Johnny." Carly says.

"You can barely put any weight on that leg, let alone walk." Johnny says, propping Carly's rebandaged knee up on a pillow as thunder and lightning sounded outside, making Carly jump and instinctively grab Johnny's right hand, Johnny squeezing Carly's right hand reassuringly as he rubbed his left hand up and down her back.

He had been through things like this before... Gionna would get jumpy during storms, especially after being struck by lightning when she was 15.

"Uh, John? The idiot merc is here again!" Terry shouts from outside.

"I have a name, Terry, and that name is Jack 0taku!" Jack shouts.

"Idiot… I thought he left San Andreas." Carly mutters as Jack walks in.

"Oh, fuck! What happened?!" Jack says, seeing Carly's bandaged knee.

"Shootout, cut my knee on some glass when some crazy assassin was trying to kill me." Carly says, Johnny letting go of Carly's hand and standing protectively in front of Carly.

"Oh, come on, Johnny! You really think I'd hurt her?!" Jack says.

"You tried to slice my right arm off with an axe barely five minutes after we met!" Johnny says angrily, Carly wrapping her tiny hand around Johnny's left wrist.

"Can you guys calm it down?" Carly asks, Johnny and Jack agreeing not to fight right now.

At the same time, the assassin had gotten back to the hotel she was staying at when her phone rang.

"Yes?!" She answered it impatiently.

"Sam, please stop what you have in mind and come back, this is not the way to fix this!" The man on the other line says.

"Deck, you know why I'm doing this! Carly fucked up the timeline and I don't want to do this but I have to kill her-" Sam says, cut off by a crowbar slamming into her head and her falling to the floor, Deck hanging up his phone and grabbing Sam's, hanging it up as well.

"I didn't want to do that, Sam… but killing Carly will fuck things up even worse." Deck says before grabbing Sam and putting her in a chair before tying her legs to it, using the handcuffs for Sam's arms.

Deck then took the keys to the Phoenix as well as Sam's phone and walked outside, getting in the car which Sam affectionately nicknamed Trigger.

"Where are we going, Deck?" Trigger asked, thanks to the A.I coded into the car.

"To find the younger Carly and try to fix things before Sam can try to kill her." Deck says before Trigger automatically started up, Deck driving off after Trigger had pulled up Carly's location on the mini computer screen that was in place of the radio.


	2. Chapter 2: Craziness In All Forms

Sam opened her eyes in the motel and found herself restrained to the chair as the door opened and a maid walked in.

"What happened to you?!" The maid asks, running over and managing to free Sam from the chair, helping Sam stand up.

"I really can't remember… listen, can you just pretend like you didn't see me restrained to that chair?" Sam says.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The maid asks, Sam guessing that the woman was in her mid 50s… with how she acted, she reminded Sam of her mom, Claire.

"I'll be okay, ma'am." Sam says, the woman nodding before leaving. Sam made sure that the woman was gone before locking the door and trying to find her car keys… only to find a note in Deck's handwriting.

' _You didn't give me any other choice, Sam. Stay there until I come back and then we can work this out.'_

"And let you warn Carly?! You fucking traitor!" Sam mutters before putting the room key in her skinny jeans pocket and leaving. Deck might've taken Trigger and with it, Sam's Walther CCP but Sam could easily carjack someone… getting another gun would be a bit difficult, as going to Ammu-Nation meant it would be traceable.

Meanwhile, Ashley Butler stopped her purple Nightblade outside Johnny's caravan, unable to sleep despite it being 3 in the morning and crashing from her latest high. All she wanted was a place to lie down and rest.

"John boy? You here, buddy?" Ashley asks after walking into the caravan. Snoring was the response she got but it was soft, a complete contrast to the loud, grizzly bear like snoring Ashley had heard from Johnny when he was asleep. The too thin redhead got curious and walked towards the bedroom, opening the door and seeing Carly, sound asleep.

Ashley stormed in and smacked her hand against Carly's injured knee, Carly bolting upright and screaming in pain, making Ashley jump back for a second. Carly's eyes opened, her seeing Ashley.

"Oh… for a second, I thought you were Madam Godzilla." Carly says, confusing Ashley.

"Who the fuck is Madam… fuck it, I don't want to know, you get your tiny ass dressed and out of here!" Ashley says.

"I'll let you know that Johnny lets me stay here sometimes… scrawny drugged up redhead." Carly says as Johnny and Jack run in, having heard Carly screaming.

"Who is this tiny bitch, Johnny?!" Ashley demands, clearly aggravated that Carly was in the caravan.

"She's a friend of mine and she was almost killed earlier… and why the fuck would you care? You and I haven't been together since you cheated on me 14 years ago." Johnny says, trying to stay calm but Ashley had a way of pushing him too far.

"Friend?! That is pure bullshit!" Ashley yells, Carly carefully getting out of the bed and putting some weight on her injured leg.

"It's the truth but in your Meth addled mind, you wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on your ass, crazy lady!" Carly says, now thoroughly aggravated and reminding Ashley of Gionna when Gionna was 16.

Jack dragged Ashley outside as Johnny helped Carly sit back down before closing the door.

"Was she always like that?" Carly asks, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back after helping her prop her injured knee up again.

"There was a time she was a good person… then the drugs took over." Johnny says.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Ashley says angrily, yanking her right arm out of Jack's grip. Jack was showing a lot of restraint but was tempted to smack Ashley upside the head.

The only thing stopping Jack was how his mother always said that no matter what happened, it was never okay to hit a woman.

"It's not what you think, Ashley! Carly has been through more than enough that would break any other kid. I don't know how she keeps on going but she does and Johnny's her closest friend, she trusts him completely… a lot more than she trusts most of her family." Jack says.

"I don't want to hear it, I want that little mouthy bitch gone!" Ashley says, Jack reaching his breaking point.

"You can't boss people around and control what they do, you stupid drugged out whore! Nothing you say or do is gonna change how those two are to each other so-" Jack says, pulling his AP pistol out and aiming it at Ashley, who immediately ran to her Nightblade, got on it and sped off.

Jack smirked a bit, having kept the safety on. He put his gun back in his jeans pocket and turned around, walking into the caravan.

"Hey, Klebitz, is it okay if I sleep on the couch?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, go for it, pal." Johnny says, Jack lying down on the couch and closing his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

"Carly, you should fall back asleep too." Johnny says after turning back to Carly, who rubbed her hands onto her face and carefully lied back down on the bed, closing her bluish violet eyes. Johnny pulled the covers back over her before walking over to the other side, sitting down and stretching out, resting his head on the pillow and deciding to catch up on some sleep too.

Johnny closed his eyes after a while, lightly rubbing Carly's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Ashley walked into Trevor's caravan, shaking Sam and waking the recently turned 14 year old up.

"What now?!" Sam says in an aggravated manner.

"Where's your dad?" Ashley asks.

"Fuck if I know, I'm not his keeper." Sam says.

Ashley sighed in an aggravated manner, looking around and seeing a picture of Trevor and a much younger Carly.

"He knows the tiny tramp?!" Ashley says, Sam sitting up.

"I wouldn't go calling the girl in that picture a tramp. Why does it matter to you anyway?" Sam says.

"I just saw her in Johnny's bed!" Ashley says, Sam completely waking up.

"Who, when, what, what?!" Sam says, rubbing her sleepy brown eyes and readjusting her shirt and sleep shorts before getting up out of her bed. "Ash, I'm sure you're overreacting, Johnny wouldn't do that." She says, guessing that Carly wasn't much older than herself.

"I know he wouldn't but… seeing her, I just lost my head for a minute and hit her… probably worsened her knee injury." Ashley says.

"If she's badly hurt, letting her sleep in a bed would make more sense than letting her sleep on the couch." Sam says, remembering how bad her left knee hurt after fracturing it when she and Rys were knocked off her quad bike, Sam having had to be in a wheelchair for six months.

"Yeah… I'm gonna take off, go crash with a friend in Paleto Bay. Sorry I woke you up." Ashley says.

"It's alright… it's nothing I'm not used to." Sam says before Ashley leaves. Sam turned to the photo of Trevor and Carly and grabbed it. "He'd be glad to know that you're alive…" She says before putting it back on the shelf.

At the same time, Deck had stopped Trigger outside the Lost MC campground and turned the engine off.

He wasn't sure how to go about telling Carly what was going on because he wasn't sure how she would react… from what he had heard from the Sam he knew, Carly was rather unpredictable in her younger years and despite appearances, could be a bit scary.

"Have to do this before I lose my nerve." Deck mutters, getting out of the Phoenix and putting the gun in his back pocket just in case.


End file.
